Glimmer of Hope
by Macgirl.NS
Summary: Su destino está escrito, aunque ellos no sepan en realidad quienes son o porque deben evolucionar para poder reclamar lo que la vida les va a ofrecer. Lograrlo será difícil, pero quizás sea la única esperanza de encontrar la felicidad. Fanfiction de Psy-Changelings, serie de libros de la autora Nalini Singh.
1. Capítulo 1

**GLIMMER OF HOPE**

Fanfic Psy-Cambiantes

Historia post- Lonely, too long

NOTA: Apreciado lector, te recomiendo leer primero mi historia llamada "Lonely, Too Long", ya que esta historia está ubicada después de los acontecimientos que suceden en este fanfiction, igualmente tiene algunas menciones a lo que sucedió entre sus protagonistas y como se han desenvuelto sus vidas a partir de ahí.

Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones y comentarios, es mi primera historia para esta serie de Psy-Cambiantes con personajes originales creados por mí.

Esta historia no pretende infringir ninguna ley o derecho de autor, solo escribo por diversión y porque me encantan estos personajes creados por Nalini Singh. Todo este mundo de Psy-Cambiantes es creación de ella, y por eso estoy muy agradecida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Tomar cualquier acción era preferible a no hacer nada, a quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando la inminente caída de la PsyNet y con ella toda su raza.

Los Empáticos en el complejo hacían su mejor trabajo entrenando para sostenerse al tiempo que sostenían a toda la red con sus hilos de luz dorada, cientos de otros empáticos despertaban todos los días, en diferentes lugar del mundo, llamados por el flujo de emociones que ahora recorría en la PsyNet gracias a la caída del Silencio. Pero no era suficiente.

La PsyNet tenía una urgencia manifiesta de que se agregaran más vínculos, que se unieran los Humanos y los Cambiantes con sus hilos de brillo, luz y energía sanadora, para que las emociones se canalizaran y liberaran más pronto y profundamente. Para que la red volviese a ser lo que nunca debió dejar de ser.

Solo ellos podían enseñarle a su raza, como curar desde adentro la PsyNet, como ahuyentar la sombra de la locura para siempre, como recuperar lo que la aplicación del Protocolo les había arrebatado.

Muchos Psy se encontraban temerosos, inseguros y hasta escépticos de lo que podía representar una nueva vida abierta a las emociones, la caída abrupta del Silencio los había dejado de la noche a la mañana sin los fundamentos elementales de su sociedad, y por eso ella no podía evitar sentirse triste por todos los que sabía no podrían lograrlo. Los que sucumbirían a la locura y la desesperación, esos que morirían antes de recibir el calor reconfortante de un abrazo o la chispa emocionante de un beso.

Recordó su propia desesperación ante la idea de enfrentarse a las emociones y terminar fragmentada, para su fortuna la angustia y temor que cada pequeña inestabilidad le generaba, pensando siempre que si llamaba la atención de alguien seria reacondicionada o simplemente borrada, ya era tan solo un mal recuerdo de su pasado.

Por eso Sascha estaba dispuesta a brindar ayuda a todo el que pudiera necesitarla, no solo a los Empáticos sino a cualquier otro Psy que estuviese dejando el Silencio.

Para esto precisamente se reuniría hoy con Faith, su prima Sahara e Ivy Jane en una de las cabañas del complejo de los Empáticos, para desarrollar un programa más amplio para ayudar a los jóvenes Psy que están empezando a romper un Silencio recién adquirido y que por la naturaleza de sus habilidades están siendo incluso alejados de sus familias debido al temor que les causaban.

Faith ya se encontraba en el complejo, así que al bajar del auto la recibió acompañada de Ivy Jane quien como siempre le dio un gran abrazo de bienvenida.

-¡Que gusto poder saludarte Sascha!

-Lo mismo digo Ivy, hace días ya que no nos vemos, se lo ocupada que has estado con todo, de verdad que admiro lo que estás haciendo aquí

-Esto no sería posible sin tu ayuda, sé que sigues viniendo a entrenar a mis chicos y también estás ayudando a los Flechas que desarrollan nuevas habilidades sociales con sus emociones.

Sascha iba al complejo dos veces por semana a entrenar a los Empáticos en el control de su nuevo poder y a enseñarles a construir escudos mentales mejorados, que les permitieran seguir aprendiendo a sentir el mundo mientras aprovechaban y desarrollaban sus habilidades.

A pesar de que Ivy estaba a cargo del complejo, recientemente no se encontraba con ella tan a menudo como hubiese querido porque como representante de los Empáticos frente a la nueva Coalición gobernante, debía dedicar mucho tiempo a reuniones en diferentes partes no solo del país sino del mundo.

-Estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo Ivy, todos vamos hacia el mismo objetivo.

Alejándose un poco de ella vio acercarse a Faith, a quien hacía días no había vuelto a ver, de hecho desde aquella cena en casa de Anthony, la velada familiar en donde ambas habían estado presentes.

-Hola Sascha

-Hola hermanita –la saludó abrazándola con una gran sonrisa.

Ivy observó el abrazo cariñoso y registró el término de familiaridad pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Tenía sus sospechas pero la conversación podía volverse incomoda así que lo dejó para otro momento.

\- Sahara nos acompañará en unos minutos –aseguró Faith mientras señalaba hacia adentro -. Sigan y esperémosla en la sala.

Cuando las tres mujeres estuvieron cómodamente sentadas en los sofás de la pequeña cabaña, un destello llamó su atención hacia la puerta.

Kaleb Krycheck y Sahara Kyriakus acababan de materializarse en la entrada de la cabaña.

Faith se levantó instantáneamente a saludar a Sahara, quien soltando el brazo de su rígido compañero la encontró a medio camino y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo Sahara y Kaleb –agregó Ivy Jane poniéndose de pie y dando una pequeña sonrisa para ambos.

-Ivy Jane, Faith, Sascha – dijo Kaleb a manera de saludo mientras asentía con la cabeza hacía las mujeres -. Espero que tengan un día muy productivo.

"Regreso por ti cuando lo desees, diviértete mucho"

"No te preocupes por mi Kaleb, estaré bien" le envió una caricia psíquica como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Afirmando esto miró a Sahara y esta le lanzó con la mano un beso a manera de despedida, justo antes de que se desapareciera en el aire tal y como había llegado.

-Por favor pónganse cómodas, les traeré chocolate caliente –afirmó Faith mientras volvían a la sala.

-Te acompaño –dijo Sahara tomándola del brazo rumbo a la cocina.

Faith abrió la puerta de una encimera buscando las tazas y las dejó sobre el mesón.

-¿Cómo van las cosas? Hace tanto que no hablamos, prácticamente desde la inauguración del nuevo café de Anthony –Sahara preguntó mientras le ayudaba a tomar una bandeja y una bolsa de galletas para servir unas cuantas.

-Es cierto Sahara, no hemos sacado el tiempo de conversar en el último mes, todo esto de la situación con la PsyNet y los ataques a los líderes nos ha exigido muchísimo tiempo y mayores condiciones de seguridad.

-Pasamos un gran susto con el ataque en el teatro, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, o al menos es lo que dice la sabiduría popular humana –afirmó Sahara girándose para apoyarse de espaldas al mesón mientras Faith servía en cada taza el humeante líquido que la mayoría de los Psy disfrutaban ahora que el Silencio había caído.

-Todo tiene un lado positivo, es cierto, es una buena manera de ver las cosas –le respondió terminando y girándose al sentir que en realidad había algo más detrás de esas palabras -. Sin embargo te refieres a algo en especial –aseguró Faith.

-Nikita Duncan y tu padre –afirmó Sahara con una ligera sonrisa –Dirán que no tiene sentido porque siguen en un profundo Silencio pero tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad, yo los vi en el hospital, el día después que lo atacaron llegamos mi padre y yo a visitarlo, ella estaba acompañándolo y se veía realmente afectada. No tienen ninguna de las clásicas excusas Psy para pasar tanto tiempo juntos, pero parece no importarles.

-Sahara no creo que sea mi lugar hablar de este tema… - Faith no quería ser indiscreta, aunque sabía que su prima entendía perfectamente bien lo que significaba encontrar a la persona única y perfecta para compartir la vida.

-No quiero que me lo confirmes querida, no estas delatándolos o algo por el estilo –le aseguró Sahara sonriente -. Yo los puedo ver, él le sonríe y ella lo mira con cierta suavidad en sus ojos, tan obvio para mí que incluso, hace dos días tuve una corta de visión de ambos. Sentados a la orilla del lago artificial que hay en el complejo de NightStar. Abrazados y totalmente felices.

Faith escuchó asombrada aquellas últimas palabras. Su padre era feliz al lado de Nikita.

-Yo solo quiero que él pueda disfrutar siquiera parte de lo que yo he tenido la fortuna de encontrar al lado de Vaughn, pero ambos son figuras públicas y temo que ella rompa su corazón cuando se niegue a mostrarle sus sentimientos ante los demás.

Sabía que los Psy vinculados podían controlarse mucho mejor, al menos eso creía al observar algunas parejas como Ivy y Vasic o incluso la misma Sahara con Kaleb.

-Yo estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, así será –afirmó Sahara poniendo su mano en el hombro de Faith – Ella puede parecer una bruja despiadada frente al resto del mundo, pero créeme que hasta los Psy con las almas más turbulentas pueden ser recuperados si nunca se alejaron por completo de los sentimientos, si alguna vez pudieron sentir el amor aún vive en ellos la pequeña esperanza de ganarle la guerra al Silencio. Yo la veo a ella como veo a Kaleb, tal como creo que son los Flechas, solo necesitan que los ayuden a descubrir su propia humanidad –Y tomando la bandeja con las galletas se dirigió de regreso a la sala. Faith suspiró y la siguió.

Minutos después cada una sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos, disfrutaban sobremanera la conversación mientras admiraban las galletas de chispas que Faith había llevado para compartirles.

-Las llamé para ponerlas al tanto de la situación que estamos teniendo en varios puntos del mundo en donde los jóvenes Psy más poderosos están siendo alejados de sus familias por temor a sus habilidades, muchos tienen padres que nunca pensaron que tendrían que lidiar con algo así porque siempre les aseguraron que su descendencia era débil o de habilidades no específicas.

Sascha empezaba a experimentar la profunda tristeza que esto le hacía sentir a Faith quien estaba sentada a su lado, entendía que para ella su infancia y juventud solitarias todavía podían tener un peso cuando las recordaba. La cubrió con tranquilidad y a través de la misma conexión retiró la suficiente tristeza de ella como para que no se sintiera tan apesadumbrada. Sabía que Faith podía sentirla, así que extendió su mano y reforzó lo que acababa de hacer tocando con su mano en su brazo, una combinación de los mundos Psy y Cambiantes bajo su control.

Ivy Jane continuó su explicación.

-Esos mismos padres siguen en muchos casos, abrazando el Silencio a toda costa y ahora que no existen ni el Consejo ni las Flechas como lo hacían antes, para estar "poniendo en cintura" las mentes más poderosas, simplemente no saben qué hacer con ellos. Algunos empiezan a vagar solitarios, se alejan de las ciudades buscando la ayuda de los Cambiantes o de los Empáticos de su región –explicaba Ivy Jane con un dejo de tristeza en su voz -. Las cantidades van en aumento.

-Tenemos que hacer algo ya mismo, no podemos dejar que sucumban ante la locura o que causen pánico en otras personas por algo que no es su culpa –exclamó Sahara angustiada también al recordar el sufrimiento que ella y Kaleb pasaron al ser acondicionados en medio de sus fuertes emociones.

-Ya tengo un plan para ayudarlos –afirmó un poco más emocionada Ivy Jane necesitaremos la ayuda de todos los Humanos y Cambiantes que podamos coordinar, al menos necesitamos un grupo en cada región del mundo.

Sascha sabía que sería muy difícil asegurar la ayuda incondicional de todos los Cambiantes, pero podía intentarlo. Sabía que Lucas y Hawke la apoyarían.

Una hora después Ivy Jane tomaba apuntes mentales de los últimos detalles, el aporte de cada una de las mujeres reunidas alrededor de aquella mesa había sido valioso para establecer las bases de la nueva Red de Amparo, con la que buscarían encontrarle la ayuda más adecuada a cada Psy en problemas, en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Sascha se encargaría de conseguir el apoyo de los Cambiantes en las manadas y grupos más grandes, porque eran ellos los grandes constructores y dueños de la mayor infraestructura habitacional en casi todas las ciudades.

Sahara llevaría la idea a Kaleb, para conseguir el apoyo necesario en cuanto a los acuerdos internacionales que fuesen requeridos para trasladar a los Psy que así lo necesitaran.

Faith hablaría con su padre para contar con su apoyo y el de Nikita Duncan al llevar esta idea a la nueva Coalición.

Se citaría a una reunión de todos los líderes cuanto antes y los Empáticos liderados por Ivy Jane Zen empezarían con su gran proyecto mundial para salvar cientos de vidas, de todas las razas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Capítulo 2

**GLIMMER OF HOPE**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El camino a la universidad era verdaderamente monótono y corto para su gusto, porque los demás viajes en bus por la ciudad le daban siempre la posibilidad de sacar alguno de sus libros y leer por un rato.

Hoy sin embargo, una conversación en volumen más alto de lo normal entre las dos chicas que viajaban en el asiento de enfrente al suyo llamó su atención totalmente, dejándolo con el libro cerrado en la mano.

Samuel podía escucharlas hablando algo asustadas de cómo se habían dado la noche anterior los sucesos que había desencadenado en un arresto en una de las casas de su calle, al parecer las dos chicas eran vecinas y una de las casas de la calle de enfrente había sido escenario de una discusión de pareja entre dos humanos, algo muy común si no fuese porque la raíz del problema estaba en que la mujer quería terminar la relación y el hombre se negaba a dejarla.

La joven mujer de piel muy blanca y cabello rubio con puntas teñidas de verde azulado le explicaba a su amiga como su padre observaba desde la ventana, alerta a lo que pudiera suceder.

Según continuó contando la otra chica, mucho mayor que la otra y con un hermoso cabello rizado y negro como la noche, toda una discusión se desarrolló en la puerta de la casa, y cuando el hombre la golpeo para que lo dejara entrar, los vecinos intervinieron para detenerlo y llamar a las autoridades.

Ambas se encontraban consternadas por toda la situación y por el hecho de saber que era una "familia perfecta" hasta hacía muy poco. Culpaban a la caída del Silencio de aquel drama social, porque según decían, las malas lenguas aseguraban que el hombre tenía ahora una relación sentimental con una compañera Psy en su trabajo y que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a soportar que la engañara con una bruja helada.

Samuel no puedo evitar sonreír ante semejante telenovela.

Él sabía que la vida no estaba definida en su rumbo para nadie, especialmente en cuanto a cuestiones amorosas se refería. Y bien que lo entendía porque en carne propia había tenido que sufrir los rigores de una familia desbaratada.

Samuel Antonio Moretti era un joven humano de 21 años, en su piel canela y ojos color avellana se podía ver la sangre italiana y latina que corría por sus venas. Llevaba el cabello corto y en los mechones más largos de la parte superior se veían como el color café rojizo se entrelazaba con el café oscuro al tiempo que se empezaba a ondular.

Estudiaba en la universidad para ser ingeniero eléctrico ya que tenía una gran facilidad para las matemáticas y todo lo relacionado con máquinas le gustaba. Pensaba especializarse en sistemas de telecomunicaciones y tratar de conseguir así un buen puesto de trabajo con las empresas DarkRiver, donde trabajaba su tía Dannia desde hacía ya muchos años.

Samuel era muy inteligente pero bastante introvertido, tanto que prefería pasar su poco tiempo libre leyendo o jugando videojuegos.

Sufría constantemente de migrañas a las que los doctores nunca les habían encontrado una causa, por eso le habían recomendado desde pequeño evitar actividades extenuantes y bruscas, como la mayoría de los deportes. Su vista de lejos estaba severamente afectada por la miopía, así que utilizaba lentes de contacto formulados para ver más allá de los dos o tres metros de distancia.

Vivía solo con su madre Marcela Moretti, una enfermera especializada en emergencias que trabajaba arduas jornadas en el Hospital Central de San Francisco, descendiente de italianos que tenía como única familia a su hermana. Su padre nunca había estado presente en su vida porque como solía decirle su madre, pasaron un corto tiempo juntos y luego ella se fue, llevándose sin saberlo el maravilloso regalo que había sido su hijo.

Su madre había pasado un año en un viaje de intercambio en Cuba, haciendo prácticas de enfermería en el hospital Psy más reconocido de La Habana, allá se habían conocido cuando su padre, de quien Samuel solo sabía que tenía el nombre Damian, iniciaba los estudios universitarios en bioquímica.

Samuel siempre preguntó pero su madre nunca quiso darle los detalles, simplemente le dijo que tenía una vida muy diferente a la suya, que por eso no regresó y nunca le dijo que había quedado embarazada.

Cuando tenía 12 años pasó por una crisis de identidad, empezó a culpar a su madre por haberlo alejado de su padre biológico. Entonces su madre le habló de la familia de su padre, le dijo que eran gente adinerada que no permitiría que su hijo la hubiese seguido.

Samuel trató de ubicarlo pero sin mayor información no pudo hacer nada y después de pasar por terapia con la orientadora de su escuela, pudo entrar a la adolescencia sin volver a pensar en su padre y continuó siendo tan unido a su madre como siempre lo había sido.

Llegó a su parada y casi sin pensarlo se bajó del bus, sus movimientos mecánicamente aprendidos, porque su mente revoloteaba pensando en algo más. Seguía pensando en aquello que habían dicho las mujeres sobre la caída del Silencio y sobre que era la causante de las desgracias de los Humanos.

Él no lo creía ni por un minuto. Los Humanos al igual que las otras razas, debían aprender a ser responsables de sus propias vidas, y si las cosas no se daban, necesitaban aprender a enfrentar los cambios, a sobrevivir. Siempre había admirado a los Cambiantes por eso, porque su habilidad de sobrevivir, ser fuertes sin importar lo que pasara, mantenerse unidos a sus familias, les daban ventajas sobre las demás razas en muchos sentidos.

Su mejor amigo era un cambiante de DarkRiver, Zack era un leopardo vivaz y amistoso, un chico menor que él pero muy avanzado para su edad al que solía ayudarle desde que se encontraban en la escuela y ahora estudiaban en la misma universidad. La familia de Damian vivía en la ciudad pero solía visitar constantemente las afueras, donde se encontraban los demás Cambiantes de su manada.

Ese día Zack lo esperaba a las afueras del campus, parecía más un modelo que un universitario, de pie mirando su teléfono, con el cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, gafas oscuras, camiseta y jeans completaban su vestimenta.

Al llegar a su lado Zack lo saludó con la típica palmada en el hombro, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la rudeza de los Cambiantes así que a diferencia de otros Humanos, Samuel no se molestó con su amigo por su forma de darle la bienvenida.

-Muévete Sam que se nos hace tarde y estaremos en problemas si el profesor Zahinn nos cierra la puerta otra vez.

-Algo me dice que vamos bien de tiempo hoy, no vas a estar en problemas con tu madre otra vez, no te preocupes –afirmó mientras tomaba rumbo a sus clases, varios bloque más allá.

Zack podría haber corrido si se le hacía tarde, pero él sabía que nunca lo dejaría solo para salvar su propio trasero. Los Cambiantes sabían de lealtad y sacrificio. Y era por esa clase de cosas que eran tan buenos amigos.

Faltaban ya unos pocos metros para la puerta del salón de clase y Samuel sintió una punzada fuerte en la sien derecha, su cráneo retumbó del dolor mientras el detenía su paso acelerado y llevaba las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza encorvándose. Lanzó un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras sentía como todo se ponía en negro frente a su vista.

-Respira Sam, sabes cómo es este asunto, tu puedes manejarla –la voz de Zack acompañada de un agarre fuerte en su brazo por parte de su amigo logró por un momento mantenerlo enfocado. Empezó a aplicar las técnicas de respiración que conocía, había probado de todo para tratar de disminuir las migrañas especialmente en el último año, pero seguían presentándose en patrones irregulares sin un detonador aparente.

En ocasiones se pasaban solas después de unos minutos, pero algunas veces podía durar horas con la sensación de dolor mudo y seco que apenas le dejaba abrir los ojos.

Zack había sido testigo de muchas migrañas, mareos e incluso desmayos, pero cada vez eran más fuertes y empezaba a inquietarle el incremento en la frecuencia de los ataques.

Pequeñas chispas multicolores parecían danzar en su mente, sus ojos seguían cerrados pero sentía brillar muy fuerte la luz a su alrededor.

Entonces, tan rápido como había venido, la migraña se fue y Samuel se compuso lentamente, bajando las manos y abriendo los ojos.

-¿Pasó? –preguntó su amigo cambiante que aún podía sentir el latido acelerado de su respiración y el fuerte aroma de terror que eran comunes a cada uno de los ataques.

-Sí amigo, ya pasó –aseguró señalando la puerta del salón.- Vamos, antes que nos cierren y tu madre te castigue de por vida. El muchacho trató de cubrir con algo de humor lo angustiado que todavía se sentía pero su amigo no necesitaba tretas para saberlo.

-Camina Moretti, y ya deja de estar asustándome así –dijo mientras se dirigían a clases y para su fortuna no llegaban tarde.


End file.
